When misty almost died
by tears of emerald
Summary: ATTENTION: TCGANIMEFAN GAVE ME THIS STORY. I HAVE NOT COPIED HIS WORK. Okay. Misty almost dies because of Ash's debt, and mewtwo saves her. Mistymewtwo.
1. ATTENTION

LISTEN UP. TCG/ANIMEFAN GAVE ME THIS STORY. I DID NOT STEAL THIS. Now, since we have that out of the way, lets continue. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't freak out and report abuse.


	2. chapter one

The daylight is filtering through Misty's tent flap. "Five more minutes," Moans a disgruntled brunette, pulling her sleeping bag over her head. "Psy," Moans psyduck, (A/n: Did I spell that right?) imitating Misty. "Come on, Misty!" calls Ash, peering at the sleeping lump that is his friend. '_Wow,' _he thinks. _'It really is amazing how much sleep she needs.'_ "Ash, stop bothering Misty," calls Brock. "And perhaps it wouldn't kill you to help me cook breakfast?" Uh oh. Not cooking with Brock! "Uh, well, I'd like to, but, uh, I have to wake up Misty! Yeah! It really isn't healthy for her to sleep this long," says Ash. He pushes his way further into the tent, and begins to shake Misty's shoulder.

Brock just shakes his head and resumes making scrambled eggs.

"Come on, Misty, wake up!" Cries Ash, shaking Misty's shoulder harder. Big mistake. Misty's eyes fly open, and she shoots off of the ground and shoves Ash straight out of the tent. Unfortunately, the tent comes with him. "ASH!" Screams Misty. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" A lump that looks suspiciously like Ash attempts to remove itself from the situation by crawling away. Too bad it doesn't work. Instead, the only standing tent pole falls on Ash's head. Brock nearly dies laughing, while Pikachu smacks his forehead. "Pika Pika," he says. (Translation: You're all Idiots.) Brock is still rolling around in the grass, laughing himself into oblivion. Good luck with that, Brock.

Misty huffs. What freaks! Why does she hang out with them? She has _got_ to pick her friends more wisely. As she stands up, she trips over something warm. "Psy," it says. Misty bites back a scream of self-righteous rage. What is it with today! Who in the galaxy is out to get her? scratch that, who isn't? She manages to grab her brush, and her toothbrush and toothpaste, and her cup of clean water. That done, Misty crawls out from under the remains of her tent. "Okay, morons," she huffs angrily. "I am going to get ready for the day in the woods. If anyone needs me, I'll be hitting my head against a tree." she turns and stalks away from the scene of Ash rubbing his sore head, Brock still chuckling, and the eggs burning themselves to nothingness.

Oh yes, brilliant day.

Too bad Misty didn't see the dark figure behind the tree...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash, you have got to stop bothering Misty," says Brock, serving up a plate of delicious burnt eggs. "Misty is a very intense person, and even though she isn't easy on the people around her, she sure isn't easy on herself. remember yesterday, when you were fishing and she dropped her camera into the water? Remember how she called herself an idiot? She's just naturally that way. And you don't help matters much. I swear, you two argue like an old married couple!" Brock starts to chuckle, ignoring Ash's embarrassed blush. "shut up," said blushing male mutters. He studies his eggs with unusual fascination. Brock rolls his eyes and begins to eat with amazing appetite, especially since his meal looks quite toxic.

Suddenly, a scream pierces the air. Brock and Ash jump to their feet. "What was that?" They ask in unison. "Pika?" asks Pikachu. (Translation: _Who _screamed?)

"HELP!" comes another cry. "That sounds like... Misty!" Cries Ash. He takes off towards the woods. Which isn't a good idea, when you stop and think about it. I mean, she could be changing, for pete's sake. But when Ash bursts through a small clearing, he sees none other than a hooded figure holding Misty over a cliff! "Misty!" gasps Ash. "That's right," The hooded figure cackles. "And she's gonna get it if you don't hand over the money." "Ash, what's he talking about?" cries Misty. Ash doesn't answer. Instead, he pulls a bag of money out of his pocket and throws it at the hooded figure. Big mistake.

The hooded man lunges forwards, dropping Misty's wrist in the process. Misty screams, but It's no use. Brock and Ash dive for her hand as it disappears into the dark crevice, but it's no use. They can't reach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's eyes open. "Oh, phew," he says in relief. "It was just a dream."

"Uh, Ash," says Brock. Ash looks over.

"It wasn't a dream," says Brock quietly. "Misty is dead."

Ash feels like someone punched him in the stomach. "No..." he whispers, at a loss for words. Not Misty! And all because he borrowed some money. Brock already knew about this, and advised Ash against it. Why couldn't Ash have listened?

"Pika, Pika," says pikachu quietly. (Translation: It wasn't your fault, Ash.)

But burning tears still fill Ash's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she realizes is that it's dark. tries to roll over, but can't, due to sore ribs. "Do not try to move," speaks a voice. Misty's eyes fly open, and she looks over. At her side is none other than... MEWTWO.

"Mewtwo?" asks Misty in confusion. She looks around. All the clone pokemon are there, and staring at her. "You nearly fell down a cliff," Says Mewtwo. "I rescued you. I owed Ash a favor, so I decided to save the most important thing to him." (A/N: No chobits reference there, I swear.)

'_Is that all he thinks of me?'_ wonders Misty.

"Yes," says Mewtwo.

"Oh," says Misty. "I should have known you read minds."

Mewtwo merely shrugs, and says, "What would you like for scenery?" Misty thinks for a second. "A beach, I think," she says. Immediately, she is on a beach, surrounded by frolicking pokemon. "Wow," she breathes.

"Listen, human," says Mewtwo. "You are to lie on your towel, and I will bring you food and drink. I will also stay here, in case there is anything you might need." And that's when Misty begins to suspect this isn't about Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty's eyes opened. She was on a beach. How did she get here? She looked around, and suddenly it all came back to her. Misty looked around for mewtwo.

"Hi," came a small voice. Misty looked down, and saw... A younger version of herself? How was this possible?

The girl had curly brown hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. her face was grimy, and there was dirt under her nails. The girl hadn't brushed her hair, and her shorts were torn and her shirt had a ketchup stain on it. "Do you know where I can buy cigarettes for Daddy?" asked the small child. Misty just stared. "N-no," said Misty. then she noticed something. On her younger self's arm was a medium, ugly bruise. "Are you okay?" asked older Misty. The small girl only shrugged. "I have to buy cigarette's for Daddy," she said. "Or else I won't get any dinner."

Misty felt sick, as she remembered this actually happening to her. She hadn't been able to get cigarette's, and her father had made her sleep in the backyard. "It's okay," said Misty. "Don't worry." The small girl just looked sad. slowly, she began to fade away.

Misty stared at the spot where the girl had stood. There wasn't anything there now. "Are you alright?" asked mewtwo, entering the scene. "Yeah," said Misty, a bit too quickly. "I'm fine." In reality, she was disturbed and sad.

Mewtwo picked up on this. he had only left to get some food, since the clone pokemon couldn't fetch any. Since they didn't eat, they wouldn't recognize food. what had happened while he was gone? "Are you sure?" asked mewtwo. Misty nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine." Mewtwo knew she was lying. suddenly, something strange occurred.

the scenery began to fade away, as did Misty. suddenly, Mewtwo was alone, in what appeared to be someones backyard. "hello," came a melancholy voice. Mewtwo turned, and saw... a small, raggedy clone of Misty? "Mr.?" asked the girl. "are you locked out too?" Mewtwo stared at the girl. She looked like a five-year-old version of Misty. Her dress was torn and dirty, and her hair was messy and uncombed. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and she had a cut on her toe. There was a bruise on the girl's jaw, and her eyes looked red from crying. Mewtwo didn't understand. What was going on?

"No,"he said. "I'm not 'locked out'." The girl looked up at him, and nodded. "Okay then. Mr.?" she asked, seeming to not notice that Mewtwo was a pokemon. "Can you spare a dollar so I can buy dinner?" then, the scenery faded. The last thing Mewtwo saw was the young girl, holding out a dirty palm.

And suddenly everything was back. Misty lay in front of him, and her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, Mewtwo," she said. Mewtwo nodded, but didn't speak. He didn't understand what was going on. So, as a momentary distraction, he took out a loaf of cinnamon bread, and handed it to Misty. "Thank you!" she said happily. She looked nothing like the girl, and yet... everything like her. That expression on the girl's face was the same as the one Misty had when she was falling down the cliff. And her hair was the same. But she was smaller, and she looked more forlorn. Mewtwo felt a brief flash of anger at whoever hurt the girl. She was obviously being mistreated. "Misty," said Mewtwo. "Who was the girl."

Misty flinched, but only briefly. "what girl?" asked Misty with a false smile. Mewtwo knew she was avoiding something. "Misty," said Mewtwo, letting slight concern show through. "What's going on?" Misty realized he was concerned. For her? "I don't know. I just woke up, and she was standing there," said Misty in a small voice.

"That's odd," mused Mewtwo. "That shouldn't have happened."

But why did it?


End file.
